Alexis Kadan Docy
Alexis Kadan Docy, better known as just Kadan and The Rafterz Queen as only members of her family use her first name, is a being from Universe 6 and the Counterpart of Android 18. Appearance Alexis has short black hair cropped like Android 18's in GT. She also has deathly pale skin, brown eyes, black lipstick, and a skin tight black bodysuit marked with a twin baseball bats in an X shape behind a hockey mask Icon and black fingerless gloves with black boots. She is average in height, with well endowed breasts. She also has black nail polish on her fingers. History Alexis was awoken on Universe 6's Planet Sadala at the same time Android 18 was awoken on Earth. She is made from corpses and machine parts making her the only Undead-Machine, otherwise known as Zombot. Soon after her making the icejin known as Bellman attacked the city in which she was located. She entered into a heated battle with Bellman which forced the Icejin to retreat around the same time Kakarot, otherwise known as Son Goku, beat Frieza. It wasn't long after that her maker made her a teammate from the DNA of several Saiyans and Lycans for the one known as Ro. They ended up destroying their maker as they set out on a search for Bellman, they battled him for years each time Bellman successfully escaping as more and more of his minions fell before the duo. It was during the battle with Bellman that Alexis obtained many feats such as winning a championship, and defeating over two thousand opponents without a singe loss. Power Alexis' power level is 30,000,000 however her rage moments, strategy, and the fact she feeds off of crowds makes her able to go toe to toe with fighters the likes of Son Goku in Super Saiyan Blue, Golden Form Frieza, and even Beerus himself. Ki Information Alexis has a special kind of Ki that combusts into a Green Flame when in contact with oxygen. Offensive Techniques Flaming Destructo Disc - A variation of the Destructo Disc that has combusted due to coming in contact with Oxygen Double Flaming Destructo Disc - A twin set of Destructo Discs that have caught fire due to coming in contact with Oxygen. Flaming Destructo Disc Chain - A chain of fiery destructo discs Flaming Bullet - A version of the Infinity Bullet that catches on fire upon contact with Oxygen. Flaming Quick Blast - A ball of flaming energy usually shot at the stomach. Flaming Blitz - A version of the Power Blitz that combusts upon contact with Oxygen. High-Pressure Flame Wave - A version of the High-Pressure Energy Wave that combusts upon contact with Oxygen. Fiery Flash - A version of the Final Flash that combusts upon contact with Oxygen. Fiery Kamehameha - A varation of the Kamehameha that bursts into flames upon contact with Oxygen. Flare Bomb - A bomb of flaming fired at the target. Super Flare Bomb - A stronger version of the Flare Bomb. Nuclear Flare Bomb - The strongest form of the Flare Bomb that has the strength of a nuclear bomb. Defensive Techniques Fiery Shield - An energy shield that has burst into flames due to oxygen contact. Fiery Wall - An energy wall that has burst into flames due to oxygen contact. Fiery Wave - An energy wave that has combusted due to contact with oxygen. Physical Techniques Crossface Chokeslam Chokeslam Backbreaker Powerslam Reverse Powerslam Reverse DDT Tombstone Piledriver And Various Other Wrestling Techniques Miscellaneous Techniques Afterimage Super Afterimage Flight Pyroportation - The user teleports and or uses Instant Transmission through fire. Team Affiliations The Rafterz Legends of FDC Gallery of Images PicsArt 05-21-02.15.12.jpg|Alexis Kadan Docy PicsArt 05-20-10.59.26.jpg|Alexis' Ki #1 PicsArt_05-21-02.45.40.jpg|Alexis' Ki #2 PicsArt 05-20-02.09.27.png|Emblem Close Up PicsArt_05-21-02.17.54.jpg|Alexis' Emblem and her Ki Category:Alternate Universe Category:Universe 6 Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Original Characters Category:OC Category:KadanTheKrow Category:Androids Category:Counterparts